


Bad dreams

by Drade666



Category: SPN, Supernatural, supernatural fanfic, supernatural fanfiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and you have been together for a while now and it seems the more your with him the more you start having horrible dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad dreams

You bolt up right in the bed with a cold sweat soaking your brow as a yelp escapes your throat. You look around the dark room trying to get your still sleep hazed eyes to focus making out the dresser at the end of the bed then the closet to the left before turning to the lamp on the nightstand next to you. The digital clock reads 2 AM as you run a hand over your face you start to calm down but now the feeling of sadness washes over you cause what you just dreamed was nothing new, the dreams were always the same and always about him. Suddenly you feel a pair of cold, yet familiar hands coil around your shoulders from next to you as a smooth voice filled with concern starts speaking into your ear. 

“Are you alright?” Lucifer asks 

“I’m fine, just another bad dream” You assure him as you turn your head to meet his bright blue eyes filled with worry. 

“(Your name), you’ve been having a lot lately” Lucifer notices as he rubs a hand gently up and down your forearm. 

“I know” You respond simply running a hand through your hair 

“What are they about?” Lucifer asked 

“You, I keep having these dreams about you in the cage, alone, screaming, it’s horrible” You tell him as you rub your brow. 

“Oh (your name), it must be your psychic abilities picking up my memories” Lucifer explained with a look of guilt on his face as he pulls you closer to him. 

“It’s not your fault besides I’ll be fine” You assure him as you press your temple against his bare chest. 

“I don’t like seeing you in distress like this” Lucifer said his voice calm and soothing in your ear. 

“And I don’t like the idea that you suffered like that once” You tell him in retort 

“I’ve put the past behind me after all why would I want to remember such things when I have you (your name)” Lucifer tells you then places a kiss to the top of your head 

“Then let’s both put it out of our minds” You say before leaning up to kiss Lucifer’s cold lips as he returns the gesture lovingly.


End file.
